familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Help:Loading Gedcoms
This is a short page on a gedcom 5.5 conversion program which is currently under development. :(Originally by User:Yewenyi (Brian Yap of New South Wales); rearrangement and partial rewriting by User:Rtol in March 2009; compare: http://genealogy.wikia.com/index.php?title=Help%3ALoading_Gedcoms&diff=233600&oldid=89382.) Downloads Here is a package of the Java code (Java 1.5 or higher). To run the program is somewhat complex and there is no auto installer. 1. To start with you need a Java IDE, for example Netbeans from http://www.netbeans.org/. 2. Then you will need the Java GEDCOM library - GDBI available free from downloads section of http://gdbi.sourceforge.net/. Version 12 of this library works for sure. 3. Finally download the attached Java Code from http://yewenyi.net/WikiFormatGenerator.zip. Installation Uncompress the zip file. Load this as a project in the Java IDE. You may find there are some errors as it is set up for my file system. Alternatively, you can import just the executable from the zip file: dist\Wiki_Format_Generator.exe The GDBI library needs to be specified under the libraries section. Here is a view of the IDE project file. Finally if you have a large file such as I do, which is over 16MB, you will need to increase the amount of space from the default 96 MB. Right click on the project file and select properties. I have set the program to use 512M, but normally it only uses a bit over 256M to load this file. It probably takes about 10 seconds to load the file. This will depend on your computer and size of the file. Run After all of that you just click on the run icon, or select run: run main project from the menu. Application Perhaps the best place to start is with the old screen shot. The main program window Opening the Gedcom file. If you are creating a Gedcom file from another program, I suggest you turn off including living individuals. The right hand tab contains the details on the individual. In the top left is a field with the url to enter into your web browser. Use Select All (CTRL-A) to select the whole section of text and then copy (CTRL-C) and paste (CTRL-V) to paste it into the address field of your browser and enter to trigger the page. If there is already an individual who meets this criteria you will start editing that individual. If no such individual exists you will have a blank edit box. If the latter is the case, copy the individual code to the edit box. Edit this code to make it prettier, preview if required and save. If you now scroll to the bottom of the individual you will see if the surname already exists. If it does not, click on the link. This will take you to an empty edit box for that surname. Copy the code from the surname tab into this box and save. If you have any problems, let me know the problem. The code is new and I am only learning about Gedcom files. What it shows looks correct, but I do not know if things are missing. Also I export from Legacy which cheats a bit on the Gedcom format. I presume other programs do the same. The format must be Gedcom 5.5. ----- Yewenyi See also *Forum:Gedcom bot and Rtol's improvements to Yewenyi's process *Talk:Sheldon Riley Ferree (1849)/version1 *Familypedia:GEDCOM files Category:GEDCOM use GEDCOM